


She is the Exception

by arcadian88



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Prediction for opening of season 3, villanelle’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian88/pseuds/arcadian88
Summary: Villanelle in a hospital take 2.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	She is the Exception

Villanelle doesn’t like hospitals. Ironically it’s the stale air that carries the faint scent of death that gets to her. She likes to watch life leave but isn’t one to stick around for the epilogue. It takes way too long, is boring, and decomposing bodies aren’t beautiful.  
Her last interlude at a hospital wasn’t particularly fun either, just thinking about those atrocious Crocs causes her eye to twitch. She’s here for a specific purpose though. Eve is alive. She’s somewhere in the hospital and Villanelle is going to find her. Smiling slightly at the memory of her last encounter with an elevator (the world was a better place without counterfeit fashion in it), she steps in and pressed the number 4.

************************FLASHBACK*******************************

  
After the incident in the ruins Villanelle decided to make her way south, to Salerno, and lay low for a while. She spent few nights and days getting lost in a sea of sex, drugs and alcohol. All of this indulgence culminated with accidental overdoses and in Villanelle's opinion, had been one of her more lazy kills. One of the hookers she picked up reminded her a little too much of Niko but with a better mustache and got to live out her fantasy of carving it off. The next morning it turned out that the female one had indeed accidentally overdosed herself. There were many options ahead of her. Find out what Konstantin meant by “only some of her family being dead.” She dismissed the idea of going back to Russia but was curious if on her mother’s side they all had thin shitty hair. Find Konstantin and his family and before killing them show that brat of his, Irina, that she had come top of her class in her online Mandarin course. Track down The Twelve before they killed her and kill them instead also seemed like a fun idea. Villanelle had been contemplating these options over a biscotti and espresso when something caught her eye on the newspaper she had been perusing. Skimming past the disproportionate amount of pages taken up by that dick Aaron Peel, there was a small article about a group of tourists traversing the ruins on a night tour and had come upon an injured woman who had been rushed to Azienda Ospedaliera Sant'Andrea and speculations circulated that the two incidents were connected.  
“Huh,” mused Villanelle as she stood up and dropped some cash on the table. “I wondered what happened between Carolyn and Eve. MI6 would have never let a paper publish anything about one of their agents...unless Eve was no longer working for them.” Her future plans would have to wait. As the old saying goes, _curiosity killed the cat...but satisfaction brought it back_.

  
************************END OF FLASHBACK**********************************

  
Upon her return to Rome Villanelle had indulged in some retail therapy. Stepping out of the elevator in a sweeping silver gray trench coat, a blushing pink blouse accompanied by Louis Vuitton heels with a simple mother of pearl pendant necklace Villanelle had done an uncanny impression of an attractive pharmaceutical representative. She had not been a fan of playing doctor last time. That woman had rubbed her snotty nose all over her shoulder and her husband had that distinct old person smell. It had hardly been a challenge to get the perky hospital welcome volunteer away from the computer (Villanelle told him that an old person was confused and wandering around the parking lot looking for their car) and look up the recent ER admissions. Luckily for her Eve or "Tizia una" was the only female gunshot wound victim admitted in the last week.

Room 432. Eve is asleep. The almost silent hum of the IV and the occasional gentle bubbling of the chest tube are the only sounds in the room. Her wild amazing hair is splayed out behind her on the pillow, despite the recent events Villanelle still longs to bury her hands in it. Eve shifts slightly, wincing in pain but remains asleep. Spotting the paper chart wedge into the mattress at the end of the bed Villanelle slides it out and flips it open. Interesting, Jane Doe’s diagnosis is a through and through GSW only nicking the right lung. This is one of those rare moments in Villanelle’s life where she doesn’t know what she wants to do. She had definitely thought Eve was dead and had gone about responding to it in a similar way in her mind when Anna had killed herself. But Eve was still here, still alive and Villanelle felt a loosening of a tightness in her chest she had been ignoring. She had played with the thought of finishing the job but it seems that once again Eve has proven to be her exception. From a coat pocket she takes out a postcard displaying the ruins and sets it on the bedside table.

“I’ll be seeing you soon Eve.” whispers Villanelle and slips out of the room.


End file.
